bonded
by Ashtrek
Summary: Ginnie had just left Harry and their 3 kids behind. Harry quit his job to take care of his kids. and here comes Draco and scorpius who's about to enter their lives and turn it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**rockistarz" HEEEEEEYYYYYOOOOOO! rockistarz 'ere. this is my first Drarry fanfic and im looking forward to all the readers. hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: H..P doesn't belong to me, miss J.K. Rowling does. **

**ENJOY!**

**chapter 1: missing**

* * *

"WHAT!" Harry's voice echoed throughout the auror room upon hearing the dreaded news from his best friend. It had been 10 years since he was appointed head auror and he had been busier than ever. He went overseas so often he lost time for his family. Only once a week will he see his family and without him knowing, his children had drifted from him. It was a shock to him that he was speechless for a moment.

"Harry, you need to come here now. And I mean this instant. Are you still there? Harry?" Hermione asked when she knew that Harry hasn't been listening.

"Harry, your children needs you." Hearing the word "children", Harry got out from his stupor and hastily grabbed his coat.

"I'll be right there." And he slammed the phone to the receiver.

He ran outside the room and informed his secretary he would be on leave for a week. The lady bowed politely and he continued going on his way. Unfortunately for him, the street was heavy with traffic and his pace was that of a turtle. He couldn't help cursing.

"Damn these muggles!" he banged his head to the steering wheel and growled angrily. Knowing he had no option, he parked his car beside a store and apparated. He knew it was forbidden to do magic outside the boundaries of the wizarding worlds, but heck, they wouldn't stop him from reaching his kids.

A second later he was at the doorstop of his home, Grimmauld palace. He fluttered the door open to see all his kids on the living room crying.

"w-what happened?" he asked while panting for breathe.

And then suddenly, Lily, aged 7, wailed a ear-piercing scream. Hermione rushed to her side to hush her down. "It's okay Lily dear, everything will be fine."

But Hermione failed miserably. She couldn't stop Lily from wailing and screaming and crying. It all too sad for a child to be in such distress and there was nothing they could do about it.

"D-daddy…Wh-where's mommy?" Lily stuttered when she saw her father standing in front of her. Harry carried her on his arms and whispered comfortingly,

"I don't know Lily. But Daddy's here. Daddy's here now." The Potters' only muse buried her head in the crook of her dad and cried. It was around this time that Albus, aged 9, neared his dad and hugged his legs. He too couldn't help crying. The absence of his mother was all too painful for him. James, however, could not be softened by words of comfort. Instead, he punched Harry's side while tears ran uncontrollably down his eyes.

"This is all you're fault! Mom wouldn't have left us if you were here. But you weren't! You were on your office, working as usual!"

James words stung but he knew it was true. For months, Harry was almost never at home. If not in the office, he would be abroad on a mission. He hardly gets to see his kids much less spent time with them. He guiltily scooped James in his arms. Even though the kid was resisting it was soon covered by sobs and before he knew it, all 3 of his kids were crying. Hermione together with Ron couldn't help feeling pity for the Potters as they hugged together.

An hour later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron placed the three to bed. When they made sure that all of them were sleeping soundly, they proceeded to the kitchen.

"I can't believe her! She's a disgrace. How could she left her children and went with some guy?" Ron angrily slammed his fist on the table.

"Its my fault Ron. I was never around to know what was going around my house." Harry replied lowly.

"but still! As a mother, she shouldn't have done this!" Hermione reasoned. She treated Harry's kids like her own and Ginnie, who was supposed to care for them, threw them away. She could slap her by now.

Harry sighed tiredly and stood.

"Ron, Hermione, the kids and I had a really long day. We will look for Ginnie tomorrow. If we talk some more about her I'm afraid I won't survive the night."

Hermione clasped his hands and asked, "Do you want us to stay? We will if you want to." Harry smiled half-heartedly before he replied.

"It's okay, Hermione. You still have Rose and Hugo to take care of. I'll be fine." He then left the table, leaving them both behind.

* * *

**rockistarz" there you go! don't forget to leave any reviews okay? they will be highly appreciated. LEAVE! reviews. okay? till the next time i update, JANE !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rockistarz: Whew… Sorry it took me long time to update. I'm in the hospital but nonetheless I can't leave my readers hanging. So here's my second chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**

* * *

**

Tense was still hanging in the air. Harry felt that his children were distancing themselves away from him. It was the second day since Ginnie's disappearance and the aura in the Potters household was still gloomy. No one dared to talk about their missing or rather runaway mother so they stayed quiet throughout the afternoon. Harry headed to the kitchen to cook the kids something to eat but while he was in the middle of it, he decided he couldn't take the heavy atmosphere. He banged the mug to the table and called upon his children in a thundering voice.

"All three of you, come here in the kitchen." He called loudly but no answer came. "NOW!" he yelled.

First came Lily with puffy red eyes. Next came Albus who the same with Lily red eyes. Traces of tears were on his cheeks, evident enough that he had been crying all afternoon. What was surprising was James reaction. He entered the kitchen with a stubborn, arrogant expression on his face. Harry sighed as he ruffled his messy hair. He made sure that all of his kids were settled on the chairs before he started his speech.

"I know that you three are having a really hard time but moping around in the house wouldn't do us good. It's also really hard for me." Harry softly told his children. 2 of the three, Albus and lily stayed quiet with their heads low but James didn't waver on his expression instead he asked with a bitter-filled voice. He was about to continue but his son cut him off.

"Are you really?"

Surprised, Harry asked. "What do you mean James?"

His eldest son glared at him icily before replying, "Of course you wouldn't know. You're never around. No wonder mom left us. She-

*SLAP*

"Don't you dare talk to me like you know any thing! You're just a kid who knows nothing."

James held his cheeks while he cried. "I hate you!" he then ran to his room and shut his door lock. Harry sighed in frustration. His 2 kids, on the other hand sat on the chair gaping at him. His tantrum must have freaked them out, he thought. He sat between them and hugged the two.

"I'm really sorry, Albus, Lily. I know that this is my fault. I just couldn't take that you three had to suffer because of me. " He whispered to them. He was also near to tearing up. It was not the idea that Ginnie left that made him want to cry but the idea that his children had been so far from him, they were almost strangers. Lily, however, even in her young age knew how her father regretted the decisions he made. She sat on Harry's lap and hugged him. This surprised Harry but still returned the hug.

"It's okay Daddy. I'm here. I forgive you."

She softly told his father. Harry on the other hand didn't know what to feel. Either to laugh because his only child, a girl whose 7 years old comforted him as if she was an adult or cry because his little girl forgave him even though he didn't deserve it. His embrace tightened as he heard Lily's words of comfort. Albus who was watching on the sidelines tugged Harry's shirt and spoke.

"Me too, daddy. I forgive you. Event though James would be angry at me for forgiving you easily, I forgive you."

"We don't want to lose you too, Daddy." Lily, in her childish little voice cried. Harry then knew the dreaded fear that was hunting his children. They were so afraid that Harry would also leave them too, just like what Ginnie did.

"Oh, Lily. I won't. I won't leave you. I love you 3 so much I wouldn't be able to leave you."

"Really, daddy?" both kids asked.

"Yep. That's why tomorrow we would go to the park. We'll do the things we haven't done in a year. How's that?" Harry proposed, hoping to cheer them up. Luckily, he did.

"Yes, dad! Will we buy ice cream too?" Albus asked hopefully.

"And cotton candy?" Lily added. Harry chuckled at this. It seemed that throughout the long period of time he wasn't around, his children were neglected of their childish wants. He carried both of them in his arms and led them to the bedroom. They talked and talked until they were sleepy. Harry sung them a lullaby, which he hadn't done in a very long time.

**~~~~~~~~DRARRY**~~~~~~

The park was filled with families of different sort. There were families which were wizard born, some were muggles. When the Potters arrived, many bore their eyes on them knowing it was the miracle boy, the boy who lived who was coming. They made way for him and shook their hands. Some thought it was a famous celebrity passing by but none of the muggles recognized him as someone famous.

And when they finally found a spot, it was under a cherry blossomed tree. They placed a large cloth on the grass and sat on it. They also brought baskets of fruits and foods to eat while spending time with his kids. James though, remained distant even though his 2 siblings were already on good terms with Harry.

"dad, I want the strawberry flavor!" Lily called while they were on the ice cream stall.

"strawberry? Eeewww... chocolate's better." Albus snorted. Lily pouted and crossed her cute small arms.

"yuck! If your chocolate's better, then my strawberry's best!" she grinned seeing the scowl on her brother's face.

"hey, hey, enough you two. I'll buy you what you want. How about you James?" Harry asked reluctantly. James was still giving him the cold shoulder, but surprisingly he replied.

"vanilla." Harry smiled whole-heartedly when he heard that his son had finally talked to him.

"4 ice creams please. One strawberry, one chocolate, one vanilla and one mango."

When they finished ordering the ice creams, they proceeded in going back to their spot under the cherry blossoms tree. It was noon and they were eating, they met someone they least expected. This someone had a strikingly, shiny blonde hair and deep blue eyes. When this person turned, Harry had the shock of his life; it was Draco Malfoy with a miniature replica of himself.

"M-malfoy?" Harry gasped.

* * *

**rockistarz: that was loooooooong...LEAVE! reviews..please, please. **


End file.
